Stethoscopes and like apparatus have been used for many years to listen to sounds made by the human body and to make diagnostic analysis of various conditions in the human body. The sounds produced are typically in the sonic range and while stethoscopes are, obviously, widely used by the medical profession, the types of analysis and uses for such apparatus is relatively limited primarily to the chest cavity area (e.g., breathing and gas flow in the lungs, etc.) and for blood pressure readings in the cardiovascular system.
My above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,637 is directed to a non-invasive diagnostic apparatus and method wherein the human body or a portion thereof is placed in a body of an acoustically transmissive liquid, such body of acoustically transmitting liquid being contained in a container preferably having sidewalls formed of or coated with acoustically absorbent material. One or more hydrophones are located in the body of liquid to detect or "listen" to sounds, such as cardiovascular sounds, gas flow and skeletal sounds made by body movements. These sounds are passed through a preamplifier, a bandpass filter and discriminator, the function of which may be performed by microprocessors to a recorder and/or display device. The recorder can record body sounds much in the fashion of an strip chart recorder used for EKG and/or EEG. Typical pool water with chlorine, or salt water, or oils, such as vegetable oils can be used for the acoustically transmissive medium. In addition to audible sounds, the method and apparatus are particularly useful for listening to infrasonic or subsonic sounds. According to my above application, the subject is placed or immersed in the body of acoustically transmissive liquid in a container having acoustically absorbing walls so that there are no unwanted reflections of sounds launched in the water from the human body reflecting off of the walls. One or more hydrophones located in the body of water are used to detect the sonic energy launched by the human body. The human in the body of acoustic liquid is instructed to go through a particular sequence of movement, for example, the arms, (flexion, extension, abduction, adduction), or the back, or legs (inversion eversion), etc. and record is made the sounds emitted during each of the movements of the specific body parts or the specific movement made by a given patient. For example, an athlete may be asked to bend his or her knee (flexion, extension), elbow (flexion, extension) and the like and a record is made of the sounds generated and launched into the acoustically transmissive liquid. Similar recordings are made for a large number of individuals to provide a norm of the movements of a particular body part in a particular direction and/or at a particular rate of speed. These records then form a database which may be stored in the computer database and used to detect departures from the normal sounds made and thereby provide the physician with a greater body of knowledge to enable successful treatment for the patient.